


You and I, We Are Going to Be Legends

by rainycreations_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Dream, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Needs A Hug, Dream XD is done, Fluff, Gen, God!DreamXD, Headcanon, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Origin Story, Please give the poor child a hug, Unreliable Narrator, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycreations_writes/pseuds/rainycreations_writes
Summary: "There is God amongst us."A village that went mad. Sacrifices. Prayers that no one heard.Where did the children fall?Into the mouth of greed, the mind of insanity.Run before I caught up to you.Who was XD?Basically a self proclaimed origin story for DreamXD as a side project for me to practise writing.
Relationships: Dream & DreamXD
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	You and I, We Are Going to Be Legends

‘This one is a strange one.’ It was his first thought when he emerged from the protective shroud of the trees. His blue cloak shimmered unnaturally in the sunlight; light that descended into the forest, casting an ethereal glow onto the clearings. Flowers blossomed beneath his feet, so fragile, similar to the child kneeling amidst the blossoms. 

He didn’t run when he approached. He didn’t flinch when he crouched down beside him. Even when his eerie mask stared into his soul. 

“Child, are you not afraid of me?” He tilted his head. The child blinked his green eyes at him and mimicked his action though his version seemed more exaggerated, almost making himself topple over. 

“God?” 

“I am not.” He grimaced. 

“Who?” The child pointed at him, righting himself. 

“You can call me XD.” He waited for the inevitable. The fear that was associated with him; the implication of his presence. Instead, the child blinked back at him and smiled, causing him to startle which was thankfully hidden by his mask. The weight of the porcelain reassured him. 

“You are odd, little one.” XD hummed, perching his head on his hand. “What’s your name?” 

“I don’t have one.” The child caressed the petals. The action was oddly tender for a child as if he had known the weight of life they carried. Interesting. “They called me ‘sacrifice’ sometimes.” 

Ah yes, the duality of man. Perhaps to smother their cruelty by detachment, knowing that it was easy to get attached by naming something, someone. Too bad. XD intertwined his fingers. This one seemed different. 

.

_ “There is God amongst us.”  _

XD heard their whispers. Desperation gripped onto the villagers as they clasped their hands together in prayers. Sacrifice was needed to appease God. For them to be truly free, but what they didn’t know was that there was no God. Not in the depth of the void they claimed holy, not within the circle of prayers as worshippers gathered. 

_ “Please accept this innocent soul.”  _

_ “Forgive our sins.”  _

_ “Let us prosper.”  _

_ “Our village will flourish.” _

XD weaved past the wave of people, all gathering around the cliff of madness. Too bad. XD crossed his fingers behind his back. All those hopes for no one. Their evil reflected on their faces. Blank faces. They were all the masks. They were all one. They were all evil. Insanity was the root of all. 

Each year, a random child was chosen. It was the time when their ugly sides shone through the facade. 

_ “Poor child.” _ Cried the relieved mother, cuddling her own closer. 

_ “A blessing.” _ Whispered the priests with their blood drenched hands. 

_ “Thank god, it was an orphan.”  _ The collective thought of the villagers. 

Everyone was selfish. XD had known, from the moment he was summoned; a stray spirit tasked to guard the sacrifices. XD had always known. The children were falling. Their screams and pleads were loud in his ears, but the chants and cheers of the villagers roared back louder. 

Poor children. 

Where did they fall? 

_ Into the mouth of greed, the mind of insanity.  _

.

“X.D.” He drawled out. 

“God.” The child giggled, clapping his hands together as he hugged XD’s legs. XD sighed. He had spent the past half an hour trying to correct the child but he was as stubborn as he was cute. 

“No.”

“Yes.” The child stuck his tongue out. XD lowered himself once more, caging the small child in between his arms. The little one giggled. Small, fragile fingers touched his mask and traced along his own name etched onto it. 

“Why aren’t you afraid?” XD pondered out loud. His hands easily slipped under the child’s arms, pulling him up into his own as he stood. It was a nice change from children screaming at the sight of him. His mask; the tale of horror for disobedient children but this one played with the porcelain surface, not an ounce of fear in his body language. 

Did he know? 

“I am not afraid, mister.” The child’s eyes were sparkling. Beautiful pink blush on his cheeks emphasized the freckles scattered across his face. Like stars. XD noted. Like brilliant little sparkles. 

“I am not afraid of dying.” 

. 

The crops were dying. The villagers were arguing. Hope faded away and despair visited, knocking on the doors of each and every single one of them to greet them like an old friend.

XD stayed back as the chief whispered to the priests. 

_ “Is the sacrifice ready?”  _

_ “Our God must be appeased.”  _

_ “Push the date forward.”  _

_ “Or our village will suffer.”  _

Endless suffering. It felt like the rain that was washing over the village. For weeks with no end in sight. Water flooded the golden field. Harvests ruined as the land suffered from the force of nature. XD felt a tug on his cloak.

Glancing down, he saw his own mask reflected inside the green orbs. Wordlessly, he pulled his arms outwards. His cloak sheltered the little one from the onslaught of rain.

How sad. 

. 

“I am thinking of a name.” 

XD tilted his head in question. The child was sitting in the flower field; a secluded little place. 

“What do you have in mind?” XD couldn’t deny that he was curious. 

“I like to dream.” The little one stretched his legs out, letting the grass tickle his skin. “Can I be Dream?” 

You could be anything you wanted to be. XD thought, but outwardly he nodded. After all, it wouldn’t matter to the dead.

.

He slashed through the jaws of the beast, watching as red painted the grass field, splattered onto the trunks of the forest. It whined and whimpered. The huge body of the beast crashed onto the Earth, sending small rumbles. 

“Why didn’t you run?” XD asked, wiping his swords clean. He glanced back at the child who sat on the forest floor. His legs tucked neatly within his arms, as if he was out frolicking instead of being straight out attacked by a ravenous beast. 

Dream looked back at him. Smile spilled over his face as he shrugged. Then slowly, he uncovered his hands; an injured parrot resting in between them. 

“God, can you fix him?” 

No, he couldn’t. XD wanted to say, yet his confused self sat down beside Dream, taking the child’s hands within his own as a gentle lull of magic coursed through him. The parrot twitched, fighting to right himself on his feet and XD was suddenly reminded of the worldly connection. Even long after the creature had flown away. XD was reminded of the vitality the world had to offer, for once it was beautiful. 

. 

He appeared in front of the children. Their hands were rough as they dug into the blonde locks, pulling harshly. They scattered the moment they noticed him, running with their tails in between their legs. Corwards. XD scoffed, peering at the small ball curled up defensively beside him. 

“Child?” He leaned forward. The child sneaked a peek out of the sanctuary of his own arms and visibly brightened. 

“God you are here!” Dream pulled himself up though he shakily stumbled forward. XD pulled his arms out instinctively, letting the child collide with him. The small figure never seemed more fragile. His arms cut at random places where stones must have grazed him. His face bruised from reckless punches. 

Sometimes, he forgot that cruelty ran deep, even the seemingly innocent children were not spared from its poisonous temptation. 

Despite all that, the child giggled into his neck. The vibration tickled. 

Poor child. 

_ Why didn’t you run? _

.

_ “I say we do it today.”  _

_ “But the prophecy demanded otherwise.”  _

_ “We will all die.”  _

_ “Two days.”  _

Two days. XD counted with his fingers, listening as the mumbles faded into background noises. 

What a shame. 

.

“God, can you fly?” Dream paced before him. His attention constantly shifted between the bees and the lavenders. 

XD didn’t speak. He held a hand out for the young one to grasp. Once they were aptly connected, XD slowly raised, hovering a few feet from the field. It appeared to be enough for Dream, as the child shrieked in pure unrestrained joy; the sound so different from the shrills of horror that he was accustomed to. 

The wind whipped at him, sending purple petals flying in the air. Dream reached out to try and grasp some while XD tightened his hold just slightly, lest he fell. 

_ They all fell eventually. _

.

“God, they said that I am going to a faraway place.” Dream stated, standing on tiptoe to adorn his head with a flower crown. “They said I will be honoured there. For their greater good.” 

XD clenched his fists unconsciously. No, it was all conscious. XD walked a fine line. The danger of his own feelings and actions was obvious. But the child still laughed. 

“Does it hurt?” 

He didn’t know the answer. 

.

One more day. 

People were gathering around for prayers. The sight was repetitive in XD’s eyes. He hated it. He looked back, silently burying Dream’s sleeping face into the crook of his neck. Hands gently hid away the child from prying eyes. 

Who was XD?

.

“Dream found you.” 

XD raised from the spot that he was awkwardly squeezing into. What had compelled him to play a game of hide and seek? He didn’t know, but he figured that it didn’t really matter.

“Yes, you found me.” 

.

Dream ran. 

XD raced through the forest. His predatory skill at work as he rapidly caught up. The tiny figure agilely ducked under the branches. His feet tried their best to carry him away until they stumbled and fell. 

It was his chance. XD stood over the branch, staring down at Dream’s frame. The child was slowly pushing himself up, wincing when he brushed against the small cut and scratches. This was it. All XD had to do was to swoop in and scoop the child up. Return him to his fate. 

That was all he needed to do. 

Yet XD watched. His person froze on his perch, unwilling to move even a finger. 

_ Run, child, run.  _

_ Hurry before I caught up.  _

But then Dream turned, seeing him and smiled. 

“God, it seems like you win the game of chase.” 

_ Why didn’t you run? _

.

XD felt oddly numb when he handed Dream, no, the child over. This was it. It was all an elaborated time together. No matter how many times, it would always repeat itself. XD was a fool for getting attached. The child was obedient, taking the hand of the priest. Their hard grip must be painful, but the child still smiled. 

“Bye bye, God.” The child waved at him but XD couldn’t move. There was ringing in his ears. Painful screeches of the unseen. 

_ Bye bye, little one.  _

.

The chanting began. 

Flames sparked to life. Priests donning oversized hoods stood at the altar. Mouths spewed out nonsense that no God could hear. The abyss was a gaping hole of darkness where all hope was thrown, and despair spatted back at you. 

There was no saving. A village that went mad. Yet the child’s eyes still searched for him. The many decorative ornaments on a ritual gown that was too big on his small frame rang, echoing in the night. XD felt his cold heart race, for what seemed to be the first time in forever. 

_ Wait.  _

Those eyes roved over the crowd, finally lingered on him. Dream found him. 

**You found me.**

_ Wait.  _

The priest shoved the child forward, but Dream’s glance was still on him. A sad smile broke on his freckled face as the child slowly mouthed. 

“I guess I lied, God. I am still afraid.” 

_ Please wait. _

.

The fall was sudden. The priest’s hand grabbed onto Dream, guiding him to the edge. Dream stared into the nothingness and the nothingness stared back at him. He guessed that they lied. There was nothing awaiting at the other end. Yet it still didn’t prepare him for the fall when it happened. It felt like flying. He noted. His feet held onto no ground as he frailed. 

He was not afraid. 

_ He was terrified.  _

Tears burned from rolling in his eyes. No one heard his prayer. 

Bye bye. 

.

_ Move.  _

_ Please move.  _

XD slammed his fists into his own legs, feeling the pain blossoming underneath. 

_ Move, please. _

Fallen dreams. Foolish memories. Events that repeated themselves. A place that couldn’t be saved. 

“Who are you, XD?”

Dream was crying. 

_ Please.  _

_ Not like this.  _

**_MOVE._ **

He tore through the crowd. Mind too stunned to register the fact that he had run, leaping right after the child, no,  _ Dream.  _

He was falling too fast. His hand reached out, trying to grab onto the child. His hood had fallen to reveal his pale hair. Pure white strands casted a contrast in the darkness. 

We were all mad men running on a tightrope. XD would be damned if he continued to dance on the same tune. 

“God?” Dream gasped. Crystal-like tears landed onto his mask. XD’s mask cracked. If God was what he needed to be. Then he would be one. An unknown strength burst forward, driving him downwards, faster, closer. 

“Dream!” 

Their hands connected before they were enveloped in warmth. And their consciousness faded into nothing but at the same time became everything.

.

_ “Have you heard of the village that burned down overnight?”  _

_ “Yeah, I heard that they were practising some dark craft.”  _

_ “They must have angered God.”  _

_ “I heard they sacrificed children.” _

_ “How cruel.”  _

_ “Serve them right for divine punishment.”  _

_ “What’s the God’s name?” _

_ “It’s…” _

.

The waves crashed against the cliff. The setting sun gifted the waves a holy golden ray. Wind brushed past the blonde locks as a young teen stared forlornly into the distance. A blank porcelain mask held loosely in one hand as his fingers tapped rhythmically on the surface. 

Finally making up his mind, he picked up the knife and slowly carved a simple smile onto the mask. It took him a while to get it just right. With a small wistful smile, he snapped the mask over his freckled face. 

_ “You and I, we are going to be legends.”  _

.

**“DreamXD.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't get sidetracked while writing another long fic and decided to screw eveything to do this one shot. 
> 
> Definitely.


End file.
